This relates to semiconductor packages and their manufacture and, in particular, to improvements in dissipation of heat from semiconductor devices in such packages.
The dissipation of heat generated during the operation of semiconductor devices is a major concern to developers at all levels of integration of such devices. Even the tiniest improvements are of considerable value, in part, because of the large numbers of semiconductor devices that are found in the typical products that use them.